1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Touch Screen Panel (TSP) antenna of a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a TSP antenna of a mobile terminal in which an antenna pattern is formed an upper surface or a lower surface of an Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of antennas used for mobile terminals include external antennas and internal antennas. In recent years, internal antennas are widely used due to the reduced impact on the outer appearance of mobile terminals. Carrier antennas and Printed Circuit Board (PCB) antennas are examples of internal antennas. In carrier antennas, an antenna pattern is formed at a carrier adhered to a main circuit board. In PCB antennas, an antenna pattern is directly formed on a main circuit board.
However, since the carrier has a minimum thickness of 5 mm, materials costs for carrier antennas are high. In addition, as carrier antennas have a large volume, space utilization is low. The materials cost and volume of PCB antennas is smaller as compared to carrier antennas. However, since an antenna pattern is formed on a main circuit board, space utilization of the main circuit board is restricted.